


逢场作戏

by xiheahamster



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiheahamster/pseuds/xiheahamster
Kudos: 2





	逢场作戏

探讨一下名与实的话题。  
瑟提早知道厄斐琉斯不是他童年时期想象的那种伴侣，但这并不妨碍他从厄斐琉斯的身上找寻他那时所期望的秉性——尽管有的人会说应该要接受作为一个整体的伴侣，而不要试图把他身上的某一种特点当作爱的基础，但瑟提依然会盯着厄斐琉斯的腰，或者腿，回忆童年想象中的那种娇怯美人：腰肢纤细，身子小小的，看到自己就想着贴上来，或者蜷着身子在他怀里撒娇。  
厄斐琉斯只有某些地方符合瑟提的想象，那就是他的长相，他就长了一张娇怯的脸，以及纤细的身子，而全无一点娇气。  
瑟提照例亲自锁上竞技场的大门，他视这座抢来的建筑为自己最珍贵的所有物，然后把钥匙放进了厄斐琉斯的口袋里。厄斐琉斯早早地就在门口等他清点账目了。相比起厄斐琉斯对瑟提生活的了如指掌，瑟提根本就不知道厄斐琉斯白天都在干什么，他在巨神峰逛上那么几圈，杀掉的人不比一天死在竞技场里的少，但有的时候，他也什么都不干，陪着小猫咪在家里躺一天。  
瑟提有时候羡慕他这种自由的状态，但他更喜欢自己掌控着的这座竞技场。于是，他少年幻想中的早出晚归男耕女织变成了厄斐琉斯早出晚归地接送他。  
瑟提是习惯了这种生活，他不觉得有任何不妥，但他常常看着厄斐琉斯的脸和腰，遗憾地想着：他为什么不凭着这个撒娇呢？  
厄斐琉斯看起来不知道他在想什么，瑟提盯着他的腰和脸看，他就撩开头发，别到耳朵后面，使两只眼睛一起露出来，还准许瑟提扶着他的腰。  
“厄斐琉斯，你会撒娇的吧？”瑟提问他，此时他们俩正搂搂抱抱，黏黏腻腻地走在回去的路上，厄斐琉斯在乘机摸他的胸肌——瑟提在这种情况下的提问似乎有些突兀，但并不是不可能想见的。  
厄斐琉斯大概本来也就是思维跳跃的人，一点也不觉得奇怪，回答道：“会。不是见过吗？”  
瑟提感觉他有点疲倦，这使得瑟提心里的那个要求马上又梗在了喉口说不出去，他自然地体贴厄斐琉斯，这种捕风捉影式的体贴快要成为瑟提的本能了，连他自己都不一定知道原因。  
厄斐琉斯奇怪地看了他一眼，瑟提的每个问题都应该是下文的铺垫，而他提了问题却没有借机要求点什么是从来没有发生过的事情。“什么事？”他问，不留给瑟提忸怩的机会。  
“啊……？”瑟提本已组织好的语言全给他忘记了，他张着嘴愣了好一会，才重新想出了一个要求，“你晚上能不能……像个Õ一样撒娇？”  
“撒娇也有不同的形态？”厄斐琉斯反问他，虽说是在岔开话题，但瑟提明白他答应了。  
“我觉得每天晚上就是你戏瘾大发的时候。”瑟提说，没意识到自己根本没有接上厄斐琉斯的问题，“你每次撒娇就是演戏！”  
“Õ的撒娇你以为如何？你怎么界定什么是演戏？”厄斐琉斯问，这下他们的对话显得更为怪异了，没有哪一句是能搭得上的，厄斐琉斯和瑟提仿佛是在自言自语。更别提他们俩此时的姿势，瑟提觉得厄斐琉斯是专为了绊住他的脚步，因此才把半个身子挂在他身上，还将灵巧的，或许没擦干净血的手按在他的胸前，他知道这会让瑟提无法呼吸。  
瑟提自然不可能忍他的嚣张，过不了一会，他就会把厄斐琉斯拦腰抱起，迈开步子往家走了：“晚了，走快点。”厄斐琉斯被他抱起来后仍然不太老实，还想继续动手动脚，瑟提却一把攥住他的手腕，把他从自己胸前拉开。  
“搞不懂你，你一点也不觉得羞愧吗？”瑟提问，厄斐琉斯倒也不是特地和他作对，瑟提拉开他的手之后，他就不再到处乱摸了。  
“晚上没人。”厄斐琉斯说，瑟提觉得他的语气里带着不以为耻反以为荣的骄傲。  
“早点进入状态。”厄斐琉斯冷不丁的又补充了一句。  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！”瑟提嚷嚷，当然他从来不敢命令厄斐琉斯，他敢这么嚷嚷，是因为他断定厄斐琉斯不会受他摆布，也就没有什么可怕的了。  
瑟提到了家里，想把厄斐琉斯放沙发上——他晓得厄斐琉斯既然貌似答应了自己的要求，便必然会从刚才就开始自己的戏，想到这他就不寒而栗——瑟提不知道厄斐琉斯在想什么的时候意味着危险将至。既然如此，那还是尽快使他失掉神智为好。  
厄斐琉斯当然不会撒娇，他只能别扭地做出一些类似撒娇的行为，瑟提觉得他废了不少力气，才勉强把脸埋到了自己胸前，用浅浅的呼吸温柔地打着他，厄斐琉斯的手指抓着他的肩膀，瑟提等了好一会，才听到他低低地憋出了“哼”的一声。  
虽然瑟提确定厄斐琉斯只是在逢场作戏，但他也忍不住为这哼声而浑身颤抖。厄斐琉斯用脸蹭了一下他，他就飘然欲仙，忘乎所以了。  
瑟提颤抖着手来抱厄斐琉斯，厄斐琉斯从他怀里抬起头来时已经微微脸红了。瑟提打赌他没有害羞，这种艳红只是表述他的快乐。瑟提抚摸他的背部，让他像往常一样趴在自己肩膀上，厄斐琉斯注意到他的耳朵垂了下来，于是抬手捏住耳朵边缘揉搓，瑟提听到他压着嗓子，用比平时尖细地声音说：“快点吗？”他把一句祈求变成了问句，但得益于声音的变化，瑟提依旧感觉自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他不是为这声音感到恶心不适，他只是难以抵御从耳朵传到下面的愉悦感。  
厄斐琉斯瞪着他，他想要营造一种无辜的感觉，然而大约是他平日里过于冷淡，瞪大眼睛也无济于事，反而看上去有些凶恶。可瑟提受用极了，好像一个从没见过肉的孩子，只要厄斐琉斯竭力表现出可爱，他就能随着这种表演激动。  
瑟提的尾巴在他身后大幅度地摇晃着，厄斐琉斯在心里偷偷地想，这像一只小狗，而不是小猫。但瑟提显然不想他在此种时刻大发感慨，与平日里的从容不迫不同，瑟提显得极为焦躁，厄斐琉斯还没有怎么释放信息素，他就已经兴奋得难以自持了。他迫不及待地脱了厄斐琉斯的衣服，厄斐琉斯觉得他的手总是在抖，然后他扳着厄斐琉斯的脸，草草地撩开脖子上的头发，露出他的腺体。厄斐琉斯觉得有两道目光像喷火器喷出来的烈焰一样落在他的腺体上面，不用看他也知道是瑟提期待的眼神，他往瑟提怀里凑了凑，然后才矜持地释放了自己的信息素。  
猫咪的奶味充斥在室内，厄斐琉斯似乎头一回受了这种味道的影响，开始有些晕头转向。他抓住瑟提的耳朵（连这种时候都忘不了他最爱的耳朵），把自己滚烫的脸贴到瑟提的脸上，瑟提的手一碰到他的尾椎骨，他就不由自主地弹起来。紧接着，瑟提听到他极为委屈地“呜”了一声，不是一般情况下情动的呼声，瑟提从他的声音里听出了抗拒和不安。厄斐琉斯的脸烫得很厉害，假如这也是演出来的话，那就与厄斐琉斯所说的一样，哪还有什么现实与虚幻的区别呢？瑟提所触碰的即为真实了吗？  
不过现在不是想这个的时候，瑟提的手指进进出出，厄斐琉斯的身体很配合他，虽然厄斐琉斯不大情愿，他喘得很大声，又非常急促，还夹杂着哼哼唧唧的抗拒，而且，他似乎还平生第一次嘟囔了一句“不要嘛”。  
那可真是突破了瑟提忍耐的极限，他童年想象中娇怯的影子正在和现在红着脸，眼泪将落而未落，被手指的抽插弄得湿淋淋的厄斐琉斯重合在一起，厄斐琉斯拼命地推着他，想要抵御越来越近的瑟提，瑟提知道这是他为了激起自己的兴致而故意为之——他的手就放在那个幽深的入口旁边，那儿还没有停下紧张的收缩，怎么能说是拒绝呢？  
厄斐琉斯自然也知道瑟提知道他不紧张，但心知肚明还不能使他放弃自己的演艺事业，瑟提威胁他要进去，他就半推半就，还皱起眉头闭上眼睛，不忍去看下身的状况。瑟提越发觉得他像自己曾经隐约勾勒的那个可爱的妻子了，但他心中的理智告诉他这是危险的厄斐琉斯，而不是什么天真单纯的小家伙，是用凶狠的眼神逼着他进去，用自己的身子征服他的厄斐琉斯呀！  
瑟提的恐惧并不能使得他愚蠢的东西领悟什么，那东西只知道兴奋，瑟提抱着厄斐琉斯坐下去的时候就明白了，那东西一碰到厄斐琉斯就活过来了，本能地想往里面冲，厄斐琉斯身下的液体一波一波地冲刷着他。瑟提只觉得下面的东西和身边夜绽花的气味一块儿迷惑了他的脑子，剪短了他的神经。他不知不觉地握住了厄斐琉斯的腰，狠狠地钉了进去。  
厄斐琉斯随着他的节奏有规律地呻吟着，他的声音急促但透着绵绵情意——让瑟提觉得只不过是自己的顶撞把他慵懒的长吟撞破了而已。呻吟的声音折磨着瑟提的神经，殷殷切切地要他忘记自己是谁，在哪儿，使瑟提的世界只剩下下半身。原来这就是厄斐琉斯的“撒娇”——使瑟提不知不觉地答应他的求欢。  
尽管厄斐琉斯答应了他要撒娇，以满足瑟提那种ã的强烈自尊心，可他还是不由自主地保持着原来的习惯，比如一到情动之时就扯瑟提的耳朵。瑟提扶着他的腰起起伏伏，做到快的时候他几乎握不住瑟提的耳朵，于是瑟提便只能感觉到一只手在有一下没一下地扯着他的耳朵尖。厄斐琉斯另一只手换着他的肩膀以支撑被干到酥软的身体，瑟提听到他的喘气里面夹了断断续续的“嗯”声，从嗓子眼里挤出来的，仿佛是在拒绝的哼哼声。厄斐琉斯不大高兴他撞得这么深又这么狠，平日里他一般狠狠地捏瑟提的耳朵，使他不敢妄为，不过瑟提想他撒娇的日子里，他就带着哭腔说句“不要”，身子一阵颤抖。  
瑟提太喜欢他委屈巴巴的声音了，即使他知道厄斐琉斯不是这样的人，也心甘情愿地受他哄骗了。厄斐琉斯只觉得瑟提像一只捕猎前的猫，他的肌肉骤然绷紧，环抱着自己的手也猛地收紧。厄斐琉斯原以为他就要射了，却没想到这不过是下一轮冲锋的预兆。  
瑟提把他顶得稳不住身子，只好随着瑟提的动作一上一下，厄斐琉斯手抖得厉害，一不留神就松开了揪在手里当作安慰品的耳朵。瑟提听到他极不情愿，却止不住一声接一声地叫着，哭得上气不接下气。他就是慢不下来，直把脸涨得通红。  
“瑟提！……呃哼……怎么……啊！”厄斐琉斯大概是想要质问他为何如此疯狂，却失了声说不出来。他好像已经吐出了肺里的最后一口气，爽得挺直了身体，一个字都说不出来。  
瑟提从他的情迷意乱中感受到了征服的快感，他——此时握着厄斐琉斯的腰部，不顾他的挣扎，把已经受不住顶撞的宫口又一次压在自己的性器上时——体会到了用快感摧毁神智的满足感。  
瑟提看着他张开了嘴却没有发出声音，整个身子猛地往后靠去，还是瑟提急忙扶住了厄斐琉斯的背部，才没有使他摔到地上。瑟提看着他的眼睛，厄斐琉斯还没有完全失神，但他已经哭得整个眼圈红了。  
“这种感觉真是太好了……”瑟提很轻地说，他射的时候厄斐琉斯朝他翻了个白眼，他好一会才从过度的快感中挣出来，放松了夹紧瑟提的肌肉。  
“哼！”厄斐琉斯还没忘记他今天答应了瑟提什么。


End file.
